


Болото для дракона

by wtf16walkingdead



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf16walkingdead/pseuds/wtf16walkingdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рик живет на своих болотах, окруженный тишиной и спокойствием. Однажды келпи привозит к нему живого мальчика, Карла, и с ним явно что-то не так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Болото для дракона

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, абсолютное AU с магией. Рик — хозяин болот, Дэрил — дракон, умеющий превращаться в человека, Карл не сын Рика. ОЧЕНЬ много описаний, читайте текст как сказку.

Рик уже рождается слишком нездешним, каким-то просвечивающим. Мать, взяв его на руки, такого легкого и тихого, с туманами под кожей, прижимается ухом к груди, стараясь расслышать сердцебиение, но Рик к тому моменту уже не дышит. Тогда она, почти обезумев от горя, несет его на болота и долго стоит там, в тине по пояс, и зовет нечто, что живет в них, то, что она помнит еще с детства, когда лягушки разговаривали с ней, а вереск пах солнцем.

Водяной утягивает ее к себе вместе с Риком, у которого ещё нет ни имени, ни цвета глаз, и предлагает хорошую сделку. Мать соглашается, не раздумывая. Повзрослев, Рик вернется в болота, сменив водяного, которому давно пора на покой. Дышать Рик с того момента так и не учится, но его сердце исправно бьется, заговоренное болотными огнями, чужими судьбами, черная жижа плещется в нем вместо крови, не позволяя согреться по-настоящему, кожа ощущает спокойную прохладу болот, а пальцы способны плести матери косы, и большего Рик и не хочет.  
Ему очень повезло умереть в этой деревне - здесь живет умная светлая ведьма с короткими седыми волосами, которая долгие годы учит его быть человеком. Не болотной тварью, любящей проказничать и топить людей, не жадным до крови вурдалаком, а кем-то, кто способен переживать и сочувствовать. Он, чихая от книжной пыли, до рези в глазах учит названия колдовских трав и весь покрывается мурашками, ощущая внутри себя что-то потустороннее, легкое, пульсирующее. То, что помогло ему однажды, из чего состоит он и его болота, что делает все вокруг него не таким, как видят это обычные люди. Именно благодаря колдунье Рик выучивает, что болота нужны ему так же сильно, как и он сам важен для трясин, топей и обманчиво спокойных заводей. И, наверное, никто кроме него и не смог бы разобраться в том, какой длины должны быть зубья у расчесок для проказниц-русалок, почему те грустят в полнолуния и зовут его к себе, но всегда – не всерьез.

И пусть многое Рику все же чуждо, он страшно горюет после смерти матери, которая затухает, как свеча, к его совершеннолетию. Так никогда и не узнав отца, признав вместо него полубезумного водяного, по вечерам Рик смотрит в окна домов на семьи, дети которых умеют дышать, и ощущает в себе непонятную тоску. Ему тоже хочется человека рядом, но на болотах — одна нежить, которую нужно утешать во время сильных гроз и оберегать по зиме. Они все для Рика — большая и не совсем разумная семья, в которой он главный по части принятия решений и действий. Кажется, только он и способен здесь менять что-то — болотные твари настолько привыкли к стоячей воде, что не желают сдвигать что-то в своей жизни, и ему часто приходится делать все за них: перегонять келпи из одной заводи в другую, мирить русалок, высаживать камыш по берегам и уговаривать случайно забредших гриндлоу найти себе другой дом.

В день своего рождения, на совершеннолетие, заступая на новую должность, заменяя насквозь прогнившего за сотни лет духа собой, выполняя договор, который помог ему однажды выплыть из тины и узнать этот невероятный мир, Рик решает, что это не станет его проклятьем. В болотах живет много мрака, но он таится на самом дне, а вот поверхность не несет сильной опасности: нужно просто следить за лягушками и змеями, заводями, кормить рыбой и ласковыми словами русалок, не подпускать к воде глупых древесных монстров и вовремя выгонять на выпас келпи. Все остальное пока проносится мимо Рика, слишком медлительного для большинства людей. Глубокого, будто топи, тихого, тягучего. В деревне люди опасаются разговаривать с ним, но исправно приносят дары по полнолуниям и всегда приходят за помощью, если появляется надобность в травах.

И Рика, кажется, все устраивает, пока один из мертвых коней не привозит на себе мальчика. Грустный и живой, он, видимо, даже не успел испугаться той твари, на которую догадался сесть, и теперь, подняв на Рика свои оплавленные глаза и впервые очнувшись от морока, он наполняет тишину над болотами сбитым дыханием и короткими всхлипами. Кувшинки отряхивают с себя воду, вслушиваясь в незнакомые, новые звуки, и колышутся на воде с явной заинтересованностью. Рик шикает на волнующуюся воду, которая идет кругами, жестом просит мавок полежать на дне спокойно, и спешит к гостю.  
Поняв, где он находится, мальчик вздрагивает, пытается сползти с мертвого коня, царапается о гнилые ребра, торчащие из зелено-белой кожи, и весь набухает красным. Рик тогда, кажется, впервые пугается так сильно: бросается, не разбирая дроги, к коню, хватает его за клыкастую морду, прикрывает влажные ноздри ладонью и шепчет быстро, сбито, прося успокоиться, обещая взамен вкусных кроликов и громкие птичьи песни. Келпи, услышав хозяина, успокаивается и через некоторое время позволяет мальчику слезть с себя.

***

На болотах Рика есть правило – люди, не хлебнувшие тьмы, не должны умирать, а мальчик весь изнутри белый, будто известняк. Кажется – возьми его Рик за руку, и на ладони останется меловой след, как от тех крестов на проклятых домах, которые иногда Рик ставит от нечего делать с приходом холодов, потому что иначе не может. В домах после этого клубится тьма, прячась по углам и питаясь несчастьями, но Рик здесь уже ни при чём, и помочь не может. А вот уберечь парня от беды ему по силам, и, оттеснив подальше от учуявших кровь келпи, он ведет его окольными путями к краю топи. Зеленая трава любопытно цепляется за их ноги, ягоды заманивают редкого гостя, призывно алея с кочек, но мальчику, кажется, ни до чего нет дела. Он идет позади Рика, понятливо ступая след в след, и вздрагивает только от утробного кваканья жаб. Болотная мошкара облетает его по кругу, словно он весь обвешан оберегами или проклят кем-то сильным, и в этот момент Рик впервые понимает — что-то неладно.

У мальчика оказывается странное чужеземное имя Карл и привкус моря на коже. Об этом шепчутся мавки, с дырявыми спинами без кожи, такие тихие обычно, любящие лежать на самом дне и всплывать только по ночам, белея одеждами среди камышей.

Карл смотрит на них, приоткрыв рот в изумлении, и Рик впервые ловит себя на том, что улыбается, наблюдая за человеком. Раньше люди сковывали его – постоянно приходилось помнить о том, что говорить и делать рядом с ними можно далеко не все. Рик до сих пор помнит о том, как разрыдалась от горя одинокая доярка, когда он передал ей привет от мужа, умершего в позапрошлую зиму. Тот, отправившись на охоту, в деревню больше не вернулся, после смерти найдя приют для своей тени рядом с огромным мудрым дубом, подарив ему свои кости и память в придачу. И если для Рика подобные весточки - словно тепло мимолетных объятий, то люди всегда любят грустить слишком долго и не понимают всех прелестей посмертного существования.

Рику, конечно, тоже иногда не хватает огня где-то внутри, правильного, быстрого, безумного, но он прекрасно обходится и тем, что происходит вокруг. Те же мавки заставляют его быть в постоянном движении – в их телах, изменившихся после смерти, постоянно что-то застревает, и они горько плачут, требуя к себе внимания, которого им, видимо, сильно не хватало при жизни. Они, решившие не всплывать однажды, все как один – моложе десяти лет, совсем дети на вид, скалят ему клыкастые рты в благодарность и машут когтистыми руками, высунувшись из воды по пояс. Сравнивая себя с ними, Рик никогда не ощущает потребности в таком количестве эмоций.

Карл оказывается таким же: словно вечно укрытый сонным илом, шипящий, колкий и упрямый, он трескается откровениями с медлительностью самой холодной из рек, покрытых льдом. В его карманах так же пусто, как и за душой, но, все же, он явно был чьим-то раньше – на шее и руках у него висят браслеты с мелкими, слабыми камнями, но сплетенные явно любящей рукой. Рик, осторожно протянув к ним пальцы, обжигается о чужеземную светлую магию, и больше не пытается.

\- Его мать ждала второго ребенка, – шепчет Рику вереск и он, кормящий мальчика, неустанно следящий за ним, отдавший ему самые теплые шкуры на одеяла, попросивший ветер рассказывать сказки ему взамен лесных новостей для себя, откровенно не понимает этого и злится, кажется, впервые за последние десять лет. Он – мили камыша и сухой серой травы, урчащие лягушки под ногами и кроткие, длинноногие цапли, которых он любит гладить по клювам, заворачивается в узел и поджигается от чужого молчания. Рик, тот самый Рик, однажды молчавший два года просто от того, что его никто ни о чем не спрашивал, жаждет вскрыть это человеческое дитя и посмотреть, наконец, что тревожит его. Отчего он сторонится деревень и зеркально-спокойной воды, почему не любит собственный смех и всегда так печален.

***

Они живут уже вторую весну бок о бок, но не вместе, когда Карл, наконец, грохочет ему, будто гром над пустошью, свою горькую правду. О ненужности, голоде и слишком маленьком доме. О том, что два ребенка – сложно, о долгой дороге до болот, не таких, как эти, спокойных и серых, добрых, а безумных, пропитанных лукавой вонью разлагающейся плоти, и Карлу до сих пор кажется – он сгнил там. Все-таки решился опустить себя под воду, хлебнул её, напился досыта, так, что она встала по самое горло, смирился и перестал быть. Что не передумал в последний момент, струсив в самом важном деле за свою жизнь. Келпи тогда подобрал его, рыдающего, стоящего по колено в воде, позволил спокойно сесть на себя и отвез к Рику, зная, что вся грусть и отчаяние – забота хозяина, его болотный удел. А Карл просто сел на лошадь, думая, что она из деревни и привезет его обратно, но уехал совсем не туда.

\- Так было нужно для моей сестры, чтобы она родилась и выжила. – Облизывая бескровные губы, Карл вжимает голову в плечи, и Рик боится обнять его. Но все равно делает это, потому что так – правильно.

\- Сказки, - говорит он Карлу, мальчику, который от весны к осени растет и покрывается веснушками, загаром, царапинами из-за слишком игривых русалок, - должны быть не такими. Всегда есть счастливый конец, и ты не должен думать о том, что ты – та самая помеха.

Карл согласно кивает ему, древесные монстры трутся об его ноги, шурша листьями-волосами, скрипят корой, пытаясь цапнуть за пальцы, и он шутливо грозит им ближайшей заводью, в очередной раз забывая улыбаться. От него пахнет усталым страхом. Он все еще думает, что должен был умереть тогда и чувствует вину за то, что струсил.

Подобные мысли настолько тяжелы, что Карл, гуляя по болотам, проваливается сильнее, чем Рик, который больше его раза в три. Все это ни к чему хорошему, конечно, не приведет в итоге. Лихо, если долго звать его, обязательно проснется и заглянет в гости, неся с собой беду.  
Об этом знают мошки и зяблики, знают фыркающие ежи с пожухлыми листьями на иголках, шуршат кроны деревьев, но Рик выбирает подождать. Утешение – не его конек, все что он умеет, – молча посочувствовать, но Карлу нужно не это, и с каждым месяцем он гниет все быстрее.  
О таких людях, проклявших самих себя, Рик слышал от старой ведьмы. Она, ставя за них свечки на окна и наливая несколько лишних чашек чая им в память, всегда рассказывала их истории прерывающимся шепотом, с тревогой смотря на воду в ведрах.

\- Такие люди, - говорит она, и Рик видит за её спиной их тени – сгорбленные, потерянные, опасные в своей безумной скорби, - сами становятся топями. Оплывают, будто огарки свечей, сереют, разрушаясь, а затем однажды начинают злиться. Поначалу это не так заметно и не совсем страшно, но потом – берегись тот, кому хватит ума заговорить с ними. Гнилые люди очень любят сжигать деревни, приводить с собой дожди, которые идут неделями, а потом селятся на тлеющих могилах, забирая чужие души в подчинение. Свет в них умирает быстро и безболезненно, но последствия для остальных непредсказуемо ужасны.

На плечах Карла - мох, в волосах – тина, которую больше не может вымыть вода, и Рику страшно, жутко за этого ребенка, мать которого, видимо, попросту не умела любить.

Наблюдая за келпи, молодняк которых неуклюже плещется на мелководье, охотясь за жабами, Рик понимает - ему не справиться с этим в одиночку. Болото - не место для людей, которым нельзя умирать и, оставляя Карла рядом с собой, он очень рисковал. Но деревня - тоже не выход, там живут очень занятые и в чем-то глупые люди, горы далеко, и, отчаявшись окончательно, Рик однажды кланяется рассвету и уходит в лес за ответами.

***

Чаща встречает его приветливым щебетанием птиц и перезвоном колокольчиков в траве. Они, слабые и голубые, просвечивающие на солнце, напоминают ему глаза Карла во время дождей – он точно так же грозится рассыпаться на лепестки в любой миг, покорно склоняя голову перед любыми невзгодами, почему-то решив для себя – заслужил. Заслужил непонятно чем все невзгоды и единственное, что он может сделать сейчас, на что имеет право – это смириться и терпеть. Тонуть, не пытаясь выплыть, дышать, но с присвистом, и с каждым восходом кроваво-красного солнца думать только о плохом, забывая про хорошее.

Даже Рик, с рождения не умеющий дышать, никогда не позволяет себе думать так, зная – вся жизнь это одно большое сражение, и после поражений всегда следуют победы. И пусть они маленькие и незначительные, они все же есть, как и жизнь после смерти, как второй шанс от лесного эха, как блуждающие огни над водой, которые выведут тебя к дому, если ты хорошо попросишь.  
Лес понимает его правильно – скребется острыми когтями по сознанию, воет волчьей тревогой за болото, оставленное ненадолго, обступает, давит собой, но все же выводит его на поляну. Рик, уставший идти по слишком твердой и душистой почве, уже давно не бывавший от дома так далеко, валится на траву и некоторое время просто лежит, раскинув руки. Но потом все равно поднимается, сипя от натуги.

Мысль о том, что он делает это ради Карла, придает сил. Ради Карла, мальчика, настолько не верящего в собственное существование, что даже келпи не польстился на него, и в это раз подвести Рик не вправе. И пусть лесные звери и птицы провожают его удивленными взглядами, а тропинки играючи сбивают с правильного пути, Рик не позволяет себе забыть о цели похода и упорно держит в голове тонкий образ Карла. И, найдя, наконец, тех, кто согласился говорить с ним, он покорно опускается на колени, признавая себя ничтожно слабым рядом с чужой вековой мудростью, шуршащей листьями и пропускающей косые лучи солнца.

Мудрые сосны, опаленные огнем когда-то давно, шепчутся с ним до самого заката. Рик стоит, вытянувшись, закрыв уши руками, и слушает лес через голые ступни: земля едва заметно дрожит, и лес живет, дышит, прорастает сквозь него. С трудом вспомнив болотный язык, но, все же, шурша и сбиваясь, произносит то, чего так ждет Рик. Чаша гудит, рассыпаясь, скрипя советами, и это поддержка, которую он не получал так давно.  
Лес говорит о ком-то настолько сильном, в чьей власти изменить человека. Стереть прошлое, оставив часть памяти и имя, звук голоса и оболочку. Лес вспоминает, как века назад рядом с ним жил кто-то невероятно огромный и смертоносный.

\- У него, - говорит Рику лес, и тот чувствует, как подрагивают от старых воспоминаний пудовые корни под его ногами, - были коленые когти. Он ломал нас, будто щепки, а мы были молоды и глупы. Мы прогнали его однажды, лишившись защиты, о которой не подозревали, и многие из нас после сгнили, не способные бороться за жизнь. Там, на месте, где он жил раньше, теперь наше кладбище, укрытое дождями и ряской. Мы говорим с тобой потому, что ты живешь на нем.

\- Горе сгорит в огне, – хмыкает под конец трухлявый пень на краю поляны, закутанный в прелую листву, поросший грибами и мхом, и после этого лес больше не говорит с ним.

Рик долго стоит, замерев, смотрит на него в глубокой задумчивости, пребывая не совсем здесь, слушая ветер и, поняв, наконец, что делать, довольно кивает. Обнимает толстые стволы в знак благодарности, гладит пень по игольчатому срубу, обходит большой муравейник, в темноте кажущийся спящим чудищем, и спешит обратно на болота.  
По которым бродит в одиночестве Карл, сворачивая голубые огни в красивые узоры, с чешуей за ушами, накликающий на себя беду. Он, научившийся всем премудростям Рика просто со скуки, весь день, пока того не было, расчесывает келпи гривы и переворачивает неповоротливых жаб, чтобы те не сожгли себе кожу на солнце, в очередной раз позволив другим выбирать – возвращаться к нему или нет. Высыпая ему спелых лесных ягод из карманов в протянутые руки, Рик отчаянно хочет сказать что-то трогательно-глупое, но не знает таких слов, не уверенный в том, что Карл поймет его, и в очередной раз молчит, подавившись собственной беспомощностью.  
Но теперь он знает, что делать, как помочь, и в скором времени собирается в дорогу еще раз. Теперь – на целую неделю, и перед самым уходом он берет лицо Карла в ладони и долго смотрит ему в глаза, говоря не словами, а эхом, мраком болот, кровью, всем тем, что может понять живой человек, отличающийся от него.

\- Я не бросаю тебя. Уходя, я вернусь, не беспокойся, ты не сделал ничего плохого. Все твои поступки были верными. – Шепчет он ему, и целует в лоб напоследок, у Карла холодная и гладкая кожа, будто спокойная водная гладь, и Рику кажется, будто он только что прикоснулся к чему-то внутри него. Оставив на хранение свою любимую шляпу из камыша, Рик просит у сухой душистой травы оберегать временного хозяина.  
Карл долго смотрит ему вслед, держась за поля шляпы бледными, с просвечивающими венам, руками, и Рик невольно все ускоряет и ускоряет шаг, стараясь быть быстрее. Уходя с болот, он уносит беду с собой, погружая трясины и всех обитателей в короткую спячку. И пусть Карл отчаялся достаточно для того, чтобы даже русалки приняли его за своего, за тихого утопленника без смысла и цели, он все еще теплый и неловкий в каких-то вещах, и Рик готов сделать все на свете для того, чтобы так все и оставалось.

Если некоторым людям суждено линиями на ладонях умереть так – спокойно и обреченно, то для Карла у кукушек совсем другие планы. Они всегда щедро пророчат ему долгую жизнь, и Рик привык верить в такие приметы больше, чем во все остальное. А значит, все, что нужно для того, чтобы все вдруг стало хорошо - дойти до дальних гор, вершинами подпирающих небо, просоленных, прожаренных солнцем, и найти там то, чего сторонятся люди даже сильнее, чем его болот. Дойти до гор и найти там драконов.

***

Дорога, по которой он идет, гремит под ногами, будто гроза в мае. Все здесь дико и чуждо, слишком яркое, жестокое, не такое, к чему привык Рик, и уже спустя сутки пути у него нестерпимо ноет голова. Он ощущает себя камнем, забытым на обочине, заводью, течения в которой перепутались, сцепились змеями, искусали друг друга, и теперь потерянно дергаются из стороны в сторону.

Небо, насмехаясь над ним, дышит зноем, и с каждой милей Рику больнее и больнее от этого. Его кожа, пропитанная живительной влагой дождей, не привыкшая покидать болота, серая, мягкая, высыхает мгновенно, облепив кости, будто он с десяток лет пролежал в жадных до крови трясинах. С приходом второго дня он все больше начинает опасаться того, что не выдержит и рассыплется от сильного порыва ветра. Болота, оставленные далеко позади, ноют где-то на задворках восприятия, высушенные из памяти, зовущие, огромные, и, вспоминая их, Рик облизывает потрескавшиеся губы, мечтая хоть о чем-то темном на своем пути. О темном и злом, пусть и чужеземном, от чего он сможет подпитаться хоть на пару секунд, но вокруг только песок и ветер, сухие деревья и белесая, выжженная трава.  
Раньше он никогда не забредал так далеко и не знал, что чужая земля может быть такой безжалостной. Рику отчаянно хочется стать собственной тенью, которая устало волочится вслед за ним, цепляясь за камни. Его одежда, состоящая из листьев, корешков и ила, опасно потрескивает, рискуя загореться от температуры, и мерзко шуршит по телу, источившись почти до туманов.

Начало пути кажется ему далеким и ошибочным, он идет к солнцу всего вторые сутки подряд, но ему кажется, что чужой злой ветер всю жизнь свистит в уши и бьёт по лицу. Дорожные травы режут ему ноги, пытаясь остановить, но он слишком устал даже для того, чтобы замечать это. Рик идет по дорогам, извилистым или прямым, большим, маленьким, карабкается по камням, обходит препятствие, и каждый удар его сердца – новый шаг. Один за другим, еще и еще, и в этом, кажется, невозможно запутаться, но иногда Рик все же падает на землю, чтобы потом опять встать и пойти.

На третий день он решает продолжать путь только ночью. Болезненно морщась от каждого шага, он держится тени и, позвав дождь, пьет воду горстями, но она здесь тоже другая, и это не особенно помогает. Спасают его только птицы – они, следуя за ним с самых болот, поют ему о том, как там, далеко-далеко, прохладно и хорошо, и как все рады будут его возвращению. Рик мнет в пальцах сухие ягоды шиповника, колючие стебли царапают ему пальцы, но кровь уже не идет. Эта тупая боль – единственное, что он позволяет себе чувствовать, и без других мыслей в голове становится на удивление пусто и огромно. Воображение Рика рисует перед ним небо над его болотами – всегда такое большое, не изрезанное верхушками деревьев, он уже не уверен в том, что помнит, какого оно цвета. Здесь все просоленно-ультрамариновое.

У Рика в груди и легких за время пути набирается щебенки, песка и отчаяния на несколько полных горстей, и он идет вместе со всем этим, подгибая ноги и щурясь.

Еще пара сотен шагов, - убеждает он себя, провожая танец луны по небу, разговаривая сам с собой и звездами, забывая что-то важное урывками и приходя в себя в грязных канавах или неглубоких, мерзко-цветущих лужах, - и он будет у цели. Еще несколько шагов. Новые трещины на высохшей коже, черная жижа, текущая из носа вместо крови, птичье чириканье, которое он уже не понимает, и он достигнет вершины.

Чем выше он поднимается, тем сильнее колотится в груди сердце. Влага завивает его волосы в кудри, одежда, наконец, размокает достаточно для того, чтобы в ней выросла морошка и он смочил ею горло, ссохшееся изнутри. Но на самой верхушке становится только хуже – здесь нет ничего, кроме солнца и нестерпимого жара, которым дышит даже воздух. Рик, прикрыв глаза, судорожно ищет в тени мертвых деревьев свой разум, пытаясь вспомнить, зачем он согласился на этот самоубийственный путь. А потом он видит пламя, лижущее небо, и забывает обо всем на свете.  
Из последних сил преодолев последний пригорок и забравшись на плато, обрывающееся ничем, Рик замирает, пораженный увиденным.  
Здесь, среди пыли и жара, от которого темнеет в глазах, всего один человек.

Вокруг него ревут десятки собратьев, поднимая в воздух рыжую песчаную пыль. Земля выжженная, сухая, на ней только чахлые кусты да ведьминская трава, которая, как Рик ещё помнит, единственная из трав не боится огня - что как раз не странно. Драконы, дурачась, дышат пламенем, оно клубится вокруг них, и ему невыносимо жарко даже на таком расстоянии, но человеку, кажется, все равно - он спокойно бродит по плато, проходя прямо сквозь огненно-песчаные вихри, умело уклоняясь от мощных хвостов или крыльев, которых вокруг него больше десятка. Его силуэт на фоне огня кажется черным росчерком случайного мрака, но не такого, как любят болота. Мрака, черного, чадящего, угольного и нестерпимо раскаленного.

Драконы играют, будто неразумные щенки, возятся в пыли, чихают так, что дрожит земля, каждый из них по размерам - как небольшой вулкан, наполненный смертоносной лавой.

Когда один из самых больших ящеров вдруг налетает на человека, от которого Рик не отводит взгляд, хватает когтистыми лапами и кидает куда-то за обрыв, Рик все же вскрикивает. Но тут же забывает об этом - дракон ныряет следом, а в воздух они поднимаются уже вдвоем. И их полет настолько завораживающий, что он вскидывает гудящую голову, отмечая при этом, что жижа, до этого капающая на землю с подбородка, теперь стекает по горлу, и смотрит. На то, как солнце, просвечивая сквозь крылья, делает их малахитово-зелеными, такими же, как листья кувшинок у него дома. Ветер дует Рику прямо в лицо, и тот отчаянно пытается найти в нем хоть один родной запах, но их нет. Как и земли под его ногами – понимает Рик, и это последнее, на что он способен перед тем, как потерять сознание.

***

Некоторые истории не заканчиваются хорошо. Рик отчаянно не хочет быть концом для Карла, поэтому покорно пьет, когда кто-то приставляет руку к его губам, тыкая кожей прямо в зубы, и по губам течет пряная, горячая кровь. На третьем глотке кровь выжигает его горло, кажется, насквозь, он словно хлебнул раскаленной пахлебки с перцем, и для того, чтобы выжить, Рику приходится откашляться. Попробовать вздохнуть, вспомнить, что так и не научился делать это еще в детстве, осторожно отстраниться от чужой руки и разлепить глаза.

Над ним – тот самый человек, пыльный, грязный, обеспокоенный, его голова заслоняет Рику солнце и это настолько прекрасно, что он почти теряет сознание вновь – тень падает на его лицо и ему впервые за последние сутки не жарко. Тепло только в горле – живительное, но не такое, чтобы ему, мертвому от рождения, было плохо от этого.

Слизав остатки крови с зубов, Рик морщится и открывает глаза вновь – нужно поблагодарить своего спасителя и продолжать дорогу. Но дорога закончилась – вдруг понимает он, когда в голубом, обычном, безоблачном небе над ним, пролетают несколько драконов. Человек, на коленях у которого лежит его голова, следит за полетом этих тварей, вскинув голову, и Рик видит, как из-за шиворота у него сыплется песок. Тело покалывает от того, что он выпил только - что, ощущения словно сходят ума и, сдавленно застонав, Рик зажимает себе рот руками и скатывается на землю, утыкаясь в неё лбом. Несколько раз вздрогнув и все же удержав кровь внутри себя, он медленно поднимает голову, после этого – аккуратно садится, а потом решается посмотреть на того, кто сидит рядом.

У этого человека колкая щетина и пыльная, поношенная одежда из кожи, и, Рик подозревает — она драконья. Это настолько дико, что он вначале промаргивается, думая, что ему показалось, но потом понимает — нет. Безрукавка, штаны, крепкие сапоги — на всем один и тот же узор из чешуи, и следом за удивлением приходит непонятное знание о том, что человек сделал все это сам. Сам убил дракона, содрал шкуру с мягкого живота и сшил себе вторую броню, чтобы быть защищенным в обоих своих формах.

\- Дэрил. – Коротко представляется он Рику, и тот жмет протянутую руку слишком долго по правилам приличия. Дэрил явно знал, когда поил его, что именно делал, и за это Рик готов подарить ему все свои проржавевшее болотные клады, не смотря на то, насколько подозрительным ему кажется этот человек. Умеющий быть еще и драконом, огромным и смертоносным, почтив всемогущим, но выбравший почему-то слабую человеческую ипостась для основной формы.

Движения Дэрила не такие, как у простых людей, что-то кроется в нем, позади него, невидимое и могучее, от чего у Рика перехватывает дыхание. Он следит за тем, как песок медленно высыпается из рукавов Дэрила, и ему кажется, что у него внутри целая пустыня.

\- Зачем ты ушел от своих владений так далеко? – Дэрил смотрит на него внимательно, с прищуром, но Рику не противно, как это бывало в другие времена. Да и люди, те, что смотрели на него с таким же животным интересом, будто волки на добычу, не спасали ему жизнь. И не пахли пламенем, как Дэрил, на вопросы которого Рик готов отвечать, кажется, целую вечность.

\- Мой сын заболел. Я спросил у леса, и мне ответили, что может помочь огненная магия.

Пространство гудит вокруг, по земле ползет дымка от жара, и Рик морщится. На его болотах даже в самый солнечный день приятно находится – застоялая вода парит, булькает тина, а лягушки плавают наперегонки в мелких лужах. Ближе к середине лета они отложат икру, и у Рика будет полно забот – черные вертлявые головастики вечно норовят попасть в беду и перессориться, и за ними нужен глаз да глаз. Потом, позже, когда они подрастут, именно ему придется рассказывать им первые сказки, учить правильно определять направления света, указывать путникам верную дорогу и не охотиться за голубыми огнями.

За бытовыми размышлениями, которыми наполняется голова после того, как он окончательно приходит в себя, Рик совершенно пропускает момент, когда Дэрил приводит его в свое жилище и страшно удивляется, очнувшись вдруг во влажной полутьме. Это, конечно, не болотная сырость, но в сотню раз лучше продуваемого всеми ветрами открытого пространства.

Дэрил живет в пещерах под обрывом, выдолбленных в скале. Голый теплый камень, песок на полу, несколько тряпок у дальней стены, покрытой узорами, а вместо четвертой стены – дыра в пропасть. Ветер оттуда завывает задорные, свистящие песни, упрашивая прыгнуть, ухнуть в себя вновь, и Рик осоловело моргает, уговаривая себя не делать этого. Эти песни не для него – убеждает он себя.  
Дэрил, кинув на него короткий взгляд, снимает с шеи выточенный из дерева амулет и кидает его Рику. Дерево, старое и истертое, помнящее десятки гроз и вьюг, ложится Рику в ладони настолько привычно, будто он всегда носил его с собой. Почувствовав знакомую ауру мудрых деревьев, Рик одевает оберег на шею и, наконец, успокаивается. Ему все еще ужасно плохо, голова идет кругом, зрение шутит с ним, вырисовывая пространство черно-белыми кругами и синеватой рябью, но теперь он хотя бы может нормально соображать.

То, что спаситель – не простой дракон в этой стае, он понимает довольно быстро. Об этом легко догадаться по запахам — в костре явно жгли недавно травы и ягоды, в узорах на стене угадывается что-то знакомое из книг ведьмы, оберег в руке помогает мыслям выстраиваться в прямые линии. Рик ищет внутри себя страх, но не находит. Дэрила хочется утянуть под воду и слушать эхо от стука его сердца, заставить ветра выдать все его слова, сказанные когда-то, его кровь сладкая, будто смола на яблонях. Рик понимает, что смущен из-за своих же мыслей.

\- Ты и мальчик. Ваш дом на болотах, так?

\- Да. Это в четырех днях ходьбы отсюда на восток.

Дэрил носит кожаную безрукавку на голое тело, его руки покрыты старыми и свежими царапинами, но Рику почему-то кажется, что тому не больно от этого. Под загорелой кожей перекатываются мускулы, и он на секунду представляет, как этими самыми руками тот держит крепкие витые веревки, петли из которых надеты на шеи драконов. Те рвутся в сторону, роют землю когтями, но освободиться не могут.

Снаружи в пещеру приползает рыжая ящерица, и Дэрил делает всего два текучих движения, чтобы поймать её. Сажает к себе на ладонь, зажившую после того, как он поил с неё Рика кровью, шикает на шустрое животное, гладит большим пальцем её чашуйчатую кожу. Ящерица щурит красно-желтые глаза и довольно обвивает тонким хвостом его запястье. Рику, кажется, впервые настолько жарко.

\- И ты пришел за помощью сюда.

Вместо ответа он кивает. Дэрил дергает уголком рта, улыбаясь коротко и рвано, и, сделав два быстрых шага к пропасти, ложиться на самом краю, свесив одну ногу за край. Для Рика, привыкшего крепко стоять на земле, а лучше – быть в воде, на самой глубине, сдавленный пузырями воздуха и перекликами русалок, это выглядит жутко. Но Дэрилу явно комфортно – он расслабляется, кладет руку на живот, не закрытый жилеткой, и смотрит на Рика из-под прикрытых ресниц.

\- Я отведу тебя к нужному дракону. Но все переговоры – вечером. Сейчас отдых.

И нагло закрывает глаза, зная, что Рик никуда не денется. Тот рассерженно фыркает, не согласный с чужим решением, но быстро успокаивается, когда Дэрил, сонно вздохнув, поясняет через несколько секунд:

\- Дракон, который сможет помочь тебе, проснется только ночью. Сейчас снаружи не безопасно – стая как раз вернулась с охоты и дерется за добычу. Могут сжевать и тебя ненароком, и мальчику своему ты уже ничем не поможешь.

И поворачивается к Рику спиной, подкатившись совсем близко к краю. Рик на секунду задерживает дыхание, готовый в любой момент дернуться и поймать своего спасителя, но тот дышит мерно и глубоко, не двигаясь вовсе, и падать явно не собирается.

***

Вначале Рик собирается просто сидеть и ждать темноты. Но потом тепло стен и мерное шуршание песка где-то над ними убаюкивает его и, побродив по песку, он начинает устраивать себе спальное место. Ложиться на голый пол слишком неудобно. Рик, подумав несколько минут, разравнивает песок, выбирает место около стены и чертит под ногами руны, которым его в свое время научил старый водяной.  
Руны тут же набухают жижей, вода смачивает песок, заставляя его просесть вниз и, довольно улыбнувшись, Рик ступает в новорожденные зыбучие пески. У них, как и у всего, что любит поглощать предметы, нет дна, и он зависает в нескольких метрах под поверхностью, обхватив себя руками для более удобного сна. Песок, перемешанный с тьмой, мерно колышется, будто прибой, и глушит все звуки. Рик проваливается в сон не сразу, урывками, и ему снится Карл, у которого вместо ног вырос хвост. Остаток сна Рик прибывает в задумчивой полудреме.

Возможно, - думается ему, - Карлу нужно просто позволить выбирать самому. Рику под силу укротить даже самую губительную гниль на своих болотах и, наверное, он просто слишком сильно перенервничал, выдумав невесть что.

Подобные мысли сильно огорчают его, но перед самым пробуждением он вспоминает редкие, несмелые улыбки Карла и то, с каким осторожным уважением он всегда относился к другим болотным жителям. В отчаявшихся людях всегда не хватает сострадания, и это та самая ниточка, которую Рик искал так долго. Бессловесная просьба от Карла, которую он чуть не прослушал из-за невнимательности. Переполненный решимостью, Рик раскрывает глаза и быстро всплывает, выбираясь из песка так, чтобы не потревожить руны. Отряхнувшись и успокоив песок, Рик ловит на себе удивленный взгляд Дэрила.

\- Я уж думал ты мне приснился. Болотные фокусы?

Позади Дэрила огромный пласт неба меняет цвет с темно-розового на фиолетовый, и Рик действительно радуется тому, что может подметить это, а не тратить все свое внимание то, как огонь высвечивает чужое лицо.

\- Не тебе говорить мне о странных способах сна. – И если раньше Рик бы обязательно сказал эту фразу с обвиняющей грубостью, то теперь она звучит шутливо. Словно они с Дэрилом давние друзья, встретившиеся после долгой разлуки. Рику уже который раз за день кажется, что после нескольких дней под палящим солнцем его жар поселился внутри него.

Дэрил весело фыркает и пожимает плечами:

\- Я люблю ощущение высоты. Как тебе, наверное, приятна влага.

Рик согласно кивает, подсаживаясь ближе к пламени, и угольки приветливо алеют ему из тьмы. Они настолько похожи на переспевшую клюкву что он, забывшись, тянет к ним руку, чтобы отдернуть её в последний момент. Дэрил, проследив за его действиями, поправляет поленья в костре голыми руками и набирает целую горсть углей. Дует на них, и те оперяются сотнями искр, раскаленных до бела. Желтоватые огненные пылинки летят под потолок, оседая там на камнях. Если прищурится, это похоже на небо во время солнечного затмения – темно-коричневое с рыжими всполохами.  
Они разговаривают еще несколько часов, за которые ранние сумерки превращаются в непроглядный мрак. Рик, привыкший к тому, что на болотах всегда что-то мерцает или светится по ночам, подслеповато щурится, всматриваясь в ночь, но, как ни старается, не может увидеть ничего. Звезды, кажется, действительно перекочевали с неба на потолок пещеры, так как улица напоминает больше нутро смоляной бочки. Дэрил успевает рассказать Рику о том, каково это – быть драконом, и насколько потрясающе бывает взлететь, продираясь сквозь облака, сложить крылья и упасть камнем вниз, продолжив полет у самой земли. У Рика дрожат руки от одних рассказов, но выражение лица Дэрила описывает ему все лучше слов. Он никогда не встречал раньше человека настолько увлеченного.

Дэрил гладит пламя руками, и, бросив короткий взгляд в ночь, медленно поднимается на ноги. Костер пригибается к земле, угасая, и, когда Дэрил протягивает Рику руку, на полу остается только мерцающая зола. Понимая, что сейчас они будут прыгать и, видимо, лететь обратно на плато, Рик, готовясь морально, закрывает глаза, и совершенно не успевает среагировать, когда его вдруг резко дергает вперед. Легкие сдавливают спазмы, он раскрывает рот, чувствуя песок на зубах, а когда открывает глаза вновь – оказывается уже на плато.

Темнота здесь шуршит десятком невидимых тел, драконы порыкивают и гортанно гудят. Рик, принюхавшись, ведет головой, стараясь понять, сколько вокруг него живых существ. Дэрил ведет его сквозь ночь куда-то под гору, к первым чахлым деревцам, и Рик часто спотыкается, но, к своей гордости, ни разу не падает.

****

Когда они останавливаются перед огромной горой, бока которой ритмично поднимаются и опадают, Рик от неожиданности отступает на шаг назад – он не думал, что драконы могут быть настолько впечатляющих размеров. Дэрил громко щелкает языком, стараясь разбудить дракона, и тот шумно вздыхает, выпуская в воздух клубы теплого тумана. Когда дракон раскрывает глаза, один из них горит ярко-красным, раскаленным золотом, завораживает силой, второй не светится вовсе, перечеркнутый старым шрамом, слепой, словно полная луна в облаках.  
Рик склоняет голову, чувствуя в себе потребность сделать это, и шепчет, боясь повысить голос:

\- Пожалуйста, мне очень важен этот ребенок. Но я сам ничего не могу сделать для него. Он винит себя в неправильных вещах, разлагается и тускнеет. Ему нужна помощь.

Внутри пасти дракона клокочет зарождаемое пламя. Оно течет лавой сквозь его чешуйчатое тело, высвечивая на коже шрамы и стыки чешуи, ползет в горло, распаляясь, становясь ярче, и за секунду до того, как из свечения оно превращается в поток ревущего огня, Дэрил успевает отпихнуть Рика в сторону. Тот падает на спину, песок попадает ему в глаза, отчего Рик разозлено шипит, не способный ориентироваться в пространстве. Рядом с ним ревут, напрыгивая друг на друга, два дракона, и пламя, которым они пытаются обжечь друг друга, освещает остальное пространство.

Там, рассекреченные огнем, будто древесные монстры во время дождей, жмутся друг к другу десятки других драконов. Недовольно приоткрыв глаза, они спокойно наблюдают за чужой дракой, сонные и бездействующие. Рику, привычному к тому, что болотные твари всегда горой встают за своих товарищей, дико от происходящего. Он мнется с ноги на ногу, прикидывая свои шансы на выживание, а потом, вспомнив кое-что, решительно делает шаг вперед.  
Старая ведьма часто говорила ему о том, что у всего есть своя цена. Старуха усмехалась и показывала Рику кольца на своих пальцах. В каждом из них были драгоценные камни и, как Рик знал, они все были подарены ведьме за то, что она спасала чью-то жизнь. В таки делах нельзя было мелочиться.  
В его болотах нет много золота. Зато магии – на добрую сотню лет вперед, и большая часть из неё Рику не подвластна. А значит ему незачем беречь её.

\- Болота? - Ревет дракон Рику, и того чуть не сбивает с ног воздушной волной. Он впервые в жизни разговаривает с кем-то настолько огромным, но Дэрил теперь стоит у него за спиной, и его крылья со свистом рассекают воздух, готовые в любой момент поднять его для очередной атаки. Нужные слова произносят себя сами.

\- Нет! - Коротко рыкают ему перед новой дракой, чей-то хвост сметает Рика в сторону, обратно в пыль, и он откатывается дальше, в ночь, слишком взбудораженный для того, чтобы понять — ему только что отказали.

***

До самого рассвета Дэрил лежит в пыли, вздыхая коротко и часто, и раздраженно бьет хвостом из стороны в сторону. Рику неуютно под взглядом его оранжевых глаз, они, будто солнечные зайчики, прожигают ему кожу, но он все равно не уходит. От лежбища драконов поднимается тепло, воздух рядом с ними рябит и плывет, а Рик сидит, прислонившись к теплому боку Дэрила, и в растерянности рисует на песке безопасные руны. Почва не меняет свой вид,

Рик просто вспоминает все, чему учился когда-то, солнце, вставая, вначале целует его в лоб, а затем уже переваливается через плато и освещает долину.  
Низина, в которой раньше лежал, не сдвигаясь с места годами, старый дракон, медленно зарастает травой. Нежно-зеленые ростки проклевываются через выжженную почву и Рик, задумавшись, вдруг ловит себя на том, что помогает траве, вкладывая в её рост свои силы. В голове неприятно бухает на протяжении нескольких минут, но он упорно продолжает упрашивать побеги тянуться вверх. Вьется вьюнок, распрямляя завитки, открывая белые и розовые колокольчики, шелестит, зеленея, трава, разрастаясь все сильнее и сильнее. Рик не замечает, как проваливается в полудрему от усталости и чужого тепла под своей спиной. Это намного лучше, чем думать о том, куда улетел старый дракон и что ему делать теперь. У кого искать спасения для Карла, как идти обратно, а главное — чем отплатить Дэрилу за всю ту помощь, которую тот оказал ему.

Его, кажется, куда-то несут, подняв с земли, прикрывая от ветра. Воздуха вокруг настолько много, что он сам, кажется, дышит за Рика, разлепляя склеенные легкие, занося, как песок в пещеру, внутрь него надежду на то, что все еще будет хорошо.  
Ветер треплет ему волосы, путает кудряшки, и в какой-то момент, все еще находясь в полусне, Рик вдруг понимает, что он летит. Парит высоко в небе, а под ним машет крыльями дракон, облетая мокрые облака, то снижаясь, то вновь набирая высоту. Из-за сна у Рика в уголках глаз стоят слезы, и первые несколько минут он осоловело моргает, протирая лицо ладонями.

Болота с высоты полета выглядят огромными заливными лугами, на которых белыми точками пасутся келпи. Рик, поняв, где находится, любуется своими землями, замерев, и неосознанно гладит теплую чешую под своими ногами. Края у огромных пластинок острые, режущие пальцы, но Рик настолько заворожен их цветом, что не может оторваться. У Дэрила коричневый, с вкраплениями зелени, окрас. Он словно малахит в мягкой, теплой тьме пещер, искрит на солнце мерным, не обжигающим жаром. Сидеть на его спине так же приятно, как на прохладной спине мертвых лошадей. Рик ощущает внутри себя небывалое спокойствие.

Он почти пропускает момент приземления, а когда подбежавший Карл помогает ему слезть, замирает и прикладывает руку к груди. Там, под надежной защитой костяных ребер, в его легких впервые в жизни так много кислорода. И пусть он все еще не дышит, это в нем теперь, и все ощущается немного иначе. Рику словно легче ходить, его поступь плавнее, а тело чувствуется одним большим облаком.  
Но сейчас важно не это. Карл смотрит на него, улыбаясь, и Рик садится перед ним на корточки, чтобы была возможность посмотреть мальчику, которого он называл собственным сыном, в глаза.

***

Глаза у Карла вновь ясного голубо цвета, без бледно-зеленого ободка у самой радужки и красных полопавшихся капилляров. Рик от радости почти падает, в последнюю секунд сумев повалиться на колени. Легкие жжет от кислорода, он несколько минут назад был в небе, а сейчас Карл, его Карл, король лягушек и главный герой во всех песнях русалок, обнимает его и хочет жить.

Краем глаза Рик замечает, как Дэрил, ухнув, пригибает могучую морду к земле, становясь человеком. Рик же, поднявшись на ноги, кружит Карла в объятьях – тот непривычно шумный, горячечно-счастливый, с румянцем на щеках и шелушащейся кожей на носу, с чем-то странно-знакомым в воздухе за спиной.

Быстро оглядев болото и приметив несколько новых поваленных деревьев, чьи кроны все еще тлеют, сожженные дочерна, Рик кладет руку Карлу на шею, чувствуя, с какой сумасшедшей скоростью стучит чужой пульс. Слишком быстро для человека, но вполне приемлемо — для дракона, как теперь знает Рик.

\- Что случилось? - Это единственное, что Рик пока может спросить. Ему бы, конечно, радоваться и не думать не о чем, но он прекрасно знает — за каждым чудом стоит волшебник, и в конце концов он предъявит свою цену за счастье.

\- Утром мавки странно вели себя. Они приглаживали волосы и чистили друг другу клыки, и когда я спросил у них о том, для чего они делают это, мне рассказали, что в лес вернулся тот, кто жил в нем давным-давно. Я не обратил на это особого внимания - ты же знаешь, в чащах всегда бродит кто-то странный. А потом к топи вышел человек. Или не человек, но выглядел он похоже — высокий, в черном плаще, он не испугался келпи, когда они бросились к нему. Я быстро увел их и извинился, помог человеку перейти через болото и повел к деревне. Всю дорогу он расспрашивал про остальную болотную нежить, узнавал про русалок и гриндлоу, спросил даже о фиолетовых огнях, помнишь, я видел их совсем недавно?

Рик, невероятно взволнованный, все же находит в себе силы кивнуть. Он, помнится, тогда страшно перепугался — фиолетовые огни редко показывались живым людям, но, видимо, в этот раз обошлось. Карл произносит за пару минут слов больше, чем за последний месяц.

\- Пока я вел этого человека через болота, он шел по ним удивительно легко, будто сам — водяной или леший. Было в нем что-то темное и жаркое. Почва, по которой он шел, дымилась, представляешь? Я был очень внимателен с ним, не говорил ничего лишнего, но он словно знал большую часть из того, что я рассказывал ему. Кивал довольно, щурил глаз, второй, кстати, у него был почти слепой, и он пожаловался мне на то, что летать с таким зрением очень сложно. Я вначале подумал, что он шутит, но оказалось — нет.

\- Он не причинил тебе вреда, парень? - Перебивает Карла Дэрил, присаживаясь рядом с Риком на мягкую траву. Он, в отличии от самого Рика, понимает, что произошло, и направляет рассказ Карла в нужное русло. У мальчишки все руки в саже и хвоя в волосах. Дэрил действительно не может поверить — старый дракон вновь обдурил его. Сделал все правильно, но, опять же, по своему. Убил с одного удара двух зайцев. Им обоим давно было тесно на этих скалах, и сегодня, похоже, эта проблема решилась в лучшую сторону. Сам Дэрил уже несколько лет собирается уйти, выбрав однажды для себя быть человеком, а не бездушным диким зверем без чести и правил. Хитрец же все подстроил — нашел для него хороший повод и расщедрился на исполнение чужого желания, чего не случалось уже очень давно. Не посмотрел даже на то, что лететь нужно будет на болота. Драконы — гордые, и возвращаться в свой прошлый дом, откуда его изгнали за глупость и ретивость — не самое любимое занятие для них. И все же он сделал это.

\- Нет.

Карл вновь улыбается, и Рик не может насмотреться на его довольное лицо.

\- Он превратился у самой деревни, поднялся в воздух и понес меня над лесом. Было жутко, но здорово, я никогда еще не летал, даже во сне. Воздух был таким плотным, густым, мы словно продирались сквозь что-то неведомое, и оно оседало на мне. До сих пор чувствую это внутри. - Карл прикладывает руку к рубашке, и та под его ладонью расцветает узорами, вьюном, светится мерным, спокойным светом.

\- Потом он дыхнул огнем на несколько деревьев, поджег кроны и сел прямо в лесу. Мы подождали, пока листья догорят, я потушил траву, а когда обернулся к нему — он пропал. Я даже вначале подумал, что мне все привиделось, но другие деревья успокоили меня. Сказали, что он поступил правильно, а мне нужно переставать грустить. Ты был прав — они жуткие зануды, эти деревья.

Карл хмыкает, но Рику этого не достаточно — он притягивает его к себе и щекочет ему бока, щелчком пальцев сбивает с вихрастой головы свою шляпу, которая Карлу слишком велика, и слушает, впитывает в себя его смех. Карл теперь громкий и невероятно горячий, вобравший в себя вместе с жаром часть беспризорной магии, и Рик не представляет, что делать со всем этим. Знает он одно — болота не получат Карла себе, ему удалось, и на время можно выдохнуть.

С остальными проблемами вдруг разбирается Дэрил, и Рик понимает, что это, кажется, уже вошло в привычку для них обоих.

***

Спустя месяц долгих тренировок Карлу удается стать драконом. У него яркая алая чешуя и шипы по всему хребту, ему удивительно идет этот образ. В него тут же влюбляются все русалки без исключения, но им приходится ждать, пока с Карлом наиграются мавки. Он носится над болотом, как безумный, вечно катает кого-то на своей покатой спине и пытается дышать пламенем, пока, к счастью, безуспешно.  
Но Рик не спешит себя обнадеживать - Дэрил, обучавший Карла все это время, день за днем, пугает его перспективами на будущее:

\- А потом обязательно найдется царевич, решивший, что ему нужно отрубить голову дракону. Или принцесса, заскучавшая в замке, попросит украсть её. Главное - вовремя улететь и не слушать их речи. Ужасно утомляет. - Фыркает Дэрил, вычесывая из гривы молодого келпи водоросли. Животное щелкает зубами и ластится под его руки, привыкнув к их жару, и Рик готов прикрывать глаза вместо него – настолько Дэрил осторожен и внимателен.

Они живут все вместе целый месяц, но Рик до сих пор не может поверить в то, что все сложилось настолько хорошо. Дэрил учит Карла быть драконом, не жечь сухую осеннюю траву и питаться солнечным светом. Болота принимают его невероятно быстро, словно он сам вырос здесь вместе с Риком. Дэрила, кажется, все устраивает, и шебутная нечисть, и промозглые туманы ранними утрами, и немногословность Рика. По вечерам они сидят у костра, Дэрил свежует белок, которых любит жарить до черной корки, а Рик плетет русалкам косы. Карл почти все свободное время проводит в попытках научиться летать по нормальному, и с наступлением сумерек падает на мох, засыпая в тот же миг. Ему больше не снятся кошмары – только перистые облака в поднебесье, да ветренные вихри, и Рик впервые за последние два года так спокоен. Больше не нужно просить трясину не тянуть Карла в себя, беда обошла их стороной, и на болотах, наконец, зацветает стоячая вода.

Этим вечером Карл летает особенно низко. В человека он перекидывается прямо в воздухе и, не долетев до земли несколько метров, падает в заводь, неловко взмахнув руками. Проследив взглядом за кругами на воде, Рик даже не дергается — болота теперь обожают Карла так сильно, что просто не позволят ему пораниться. И правда — Карл выныривает через пару секунд, окруженный мавками, и заливисто хохочет от того, насколько у них холодные пальцы. Плотоядные мертвые дети шипяще смеются и краснеют от его взгляда, скалят клыкастые рты и выглядят донельзя смущенно. Рик грозит им пальцем, отворачиваясь обратно к пламени.

В костре весело пощелкивает поленья, в углях таится колдовское пламя, но Рику в этот вечер стыло от волнения. Весь месяц он бродит вокруг Дэрила кругами, будто хищник вокруг добычи, но тот – не простой олень или заяц. В Дэриле больше тишины, чем в самых темных лесных чащах, он, кажется, вовсе заброшен и не привык впускать к себе гостей. Но, стоит Рику заговорить с ним, у них всегда появляются темы для разговора и шутки. А Рик, кажется, пробыл с ветренными русалками слишком долго, раз все же решился на разговор, и сейчас для него самое главное – не струсить.

Вокруг поляны, которую выбрал для непотухающего костра Дэрил, проклевывается, привлеченная теплом, морошка и клюква. Помогая ягодам вырасти, зовя их на поверхность земли, к свету и воздуху, Рик пытается обличить эмоции в слова, но у него ничего не выходит. Мать, обучая его грамоте, не рассказала, как выразить безграничную благодарность человеку, который спас его от смерти. Как попросить остаться рядом не только ради Карла или болот, но и самого себя.  
Слыша тихую поступь келпи за своей спиной, Рик отгоняет от себя назойливые зеленые огни и вновь мысленно шагает вперед. С Дэрилом подобные шаги стали для него чем-то привычным всего за один день, тот, самый первый, и Рику, признаться честно, ужасно нравится эта новая привычка. Мертвые кони, любящие смотреть на огонь, ложатся позади них и белеют в темноте изъеденными гнилью боками. Рик, не отвлекаясь на костлявые скелеты, вечно требующие яблок или сырого мяса, поднимает глаза на Дэрила и улыбается уже по привычке.

Дэрил смотрит на него сквозь пламя хитрым, понимающим взглядом. Его поза расслабленная, приглашающая, и принять окончательное решение удивительно просто. Рик, кажется, подается вперед первым, но сквозь костер перегибается именно Дэрил.

\- Ты найдешь слова позже, водяной.

Пламя никогда еще не казалось Рику, любителю сырости и тьмы, настолько мягким и дружелюбным.

У Дэрила сухие, соленые по центру губы.  
Рик выдыхает в поцелуй всем тем воздухом, что задулся в него во время полета, чувствуя, как кружится голова, а затем делает первый в жизни вдох. А за ним еще и еще, притягивая Дэрила к себе ближе.


End file.
